Spin the Pick-up Lines' Bottle
by Zexal Jade
Summary: "Aku pilih pocky" / "APA! Kau punya banyak gombalan, kenapa harus memilih pocky!"/ Ini semua berawal karena ide Heechul dan aturan tempat duduk yang tidak menguntungkan. Sebenarnya ia juga salah karena membiarkan Siwon selalu didekatnya / Oneshoot / Semi BL (?) / just slight WonKyu and HaeHyuk / Siwon x Kyuhyun / Donghae x Eunhyuk / Super Junior


**Title: Spin the Pick-up Lines' Bottle  
**

**Cast: ****SuJu's member**

**Pair: Slight WonKyu and HaeHyuk**

**Warning: Might be OOC, Semi BL (?), Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

**Summary: "Aku pilih pocky" / "APA?! Kau punya banyak gombalan, kenapa harus memilih pocky?!"/ Ini semua berawal karena ide Heechul dan aturan tempat duduk yang tidak menguntungkan. Sebenarnya ia juga salah karena membiarkan Siwon selalu didekatnya**

* * *

Mereka sudah berencana untuk berkumpul di apartemen milik Donghae, dan hari ini adalah waktu yang dijanjikan. Kyuhyun yang pertama kali datang, membawa dua kotak kue manis bersamanya. Lalu disusul oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook yang membawa cemilan serta satu satu kardus minuman bersoda. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk datang bersamaan hanya membawa dua belas kaleng bir. Shindong datang lebih lambat lima menit dari dua orang sebelumnya dengan membawa japchae dan kimchi. Siwon dan Heechul yang paling terakhir datang membawa bulgogi yang cukup banyak serta beberapa jenis permainan yang bisa dimainkan bersama. Donghae sendiri juga sudah menyiapkan nasi untuk dimakan bersama, tteokbokki khusus karena Kyuhyun meminta, dan dakgangjeong.

"Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini…"

"Yesung hyung, kau harus makan lebih banyak. Lagi pula Eunhyuk hyung ada disini"

"Maksud mu apa, Ryeowookie?"

"Maksudnya kau rakus, Hyuk"

Eunhyuk memicingkan kedua matanya melihat Ryeowook lalu melempar tatapan tajam pada Shindong yang tidak peduli. Ia saat ini ia sedang membantu Donghae dan Kyuhyun menghidangkan makanan yang dibawa para member. Donghae tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Ryeowook yang juga ditimpali Shindong, dan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kita tidak hanya berdua atau bertiga disini. Semua makanan itu akan hilang dengan cepat, percayalah pada ku, Yesung hyung"

Kyuhyun meletakkan makanan yang sudah tersedia di piring besar tersebut diatas meja ruang tengah, tempat mereka duduk berkumpul. Ada yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi, ada yang sibuk dengan gadget, dan ada juga yang asik bercengkrama berdua. Bir, minuman bersoda, dan kue dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas untuk di nikmati nanti. Kyuhyun meletakkan sembilan buah mangkok nasi didepan Ryeowook, sebelum Eunhyuk meletakkan satu pot nasi panas disamping mangkok tadi.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Ryeowook mulai membagikan nasi kedalam mangkok lalu memberikannya sesuai urutan usia. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk didepan meja berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Di ujung kanan meja, ada Ryeowook yang sedang membagikan nasi, disebelah kirinya, Eunhyuk yang bertugas mengoper mangkok nasi tadi. Lalu setelah Eunhyuk, berturut – turut duduk Donghae, Shindong, dan Siwon. Saat ini Shindong bersandar pada sofa panjang yang di duduki Yesung, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun. Yesung duduk bersila karena Shindong bersandar dibawahnya, Heechul dengan kaki menyelonjor santai, dan Kyuhyun dengan kaki terbuka karena Siwon duduk menyandar diantara kaki Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha dalam maknae mereka itu. Dan terakhir, Leeteuk yang duduk di ujung kiri meja.

Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan didepan mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berebut bulgogi dan japchae, Shindong menikmati kimchi dan dakgangjeong dengan tenang, Leeteuk sibuk berbicara sambil sesekali menyuapkan makanannya, Heechul dan Ryeowook kadang mengomentari leader mereka itu dengan ejekan yang berakhir dengan saling melontarkan umpatan, tentu saja Yesung langsung ikut bergabung. Siwon menikmati makanannya dengan tenang, terkadang mengambilkan apa yang diminta Kyuhyun, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Kyuhyun sendiri kadang ikut dalam pembicaraan, namun lebih sering diam dan fokus dengan makanannya.

Dan benar saja, sesuai apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Piring didepan mereka habis tak bersisa, bahkan bumbu atau pun kuah makanan tersebut nyaris tidak ada lagi dipiring. Sekarang, giliran Ryeowook dan Siwon yang membantu Donghae mencuci piring. Setelah semua piring bersih dan makanan seperti snack, kue, minuman bersoda, serta bir sudah berpindah memenuhi meja tadi, Heechul pun mengeluarkan permainan yang ia bawa. Entah berapa jam mereka habiskan untuk berteriak heboh dan tertawa keras saat bermain bersama, bahkan tetangga Donghae sudah empat kali mengetuk pintu apartemennya yang langsung ditanggapi dengan bungkukan sembilan puluh derajat oleh pria tampan itu dan satu kotak kue sebagai permintaan maaf.

Akhirnya, mereka memilih untuk berhenti bermain permainan yang dibawa Heechul tadi dan hanya saling melontarkan candaan ringan. Terimakasih pada Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah membawa soda lebih banyak daripada bir sehingga tidak ada yang mabuk sampai saat ini. Setidaknya, mereka masih bisa membawa mobil dengan aman jika memilih pulang, karena Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan kalau teman – temannya itu menginap. Mereka bisa menggelar kasur disini.

"Ayo kita bermain sesuatu yang ringan, bagaimana?"

Heechul menatap delapan orang diruangan itu dengan bersemangat. Yang lain hanya menyetujui saja. Akhirnya, pria yang dijuluki Cinderella itu, meminta delapan orang lainnya untuk duduk melingkar. Ia mengambil sebuah botol kaca untuk diputar dan mengambil tiga kotak pocky yang tersisa. Rasa strawberry, cokelat, dan pisang.

"Kita mau bermain truth or dare?"

"Oh bukan, Siwon. Ini akan lebih menyenangkan. Kita akan bermain putar botol gombalan!"

"Sepertinya menarik, apa kita perlu MC untuk permainan ini?"

"Jungsoo-ah, bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikan posisi botol ini untuk diputar?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Heechul-ah!"

Sang leader menatap ngeri temannya itu lalu menggeleng cepat. Heechul kadang tidak bercanda dengan perkataannya, dan jelas saja itu membuat bulu kuduk Leeteuk berdiri. Yang lain hanya tertawa pelan, melihat interaksi dua hyung tertua mereka itu. Mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, mereka berusaha untuk tidak berisik. Mereka tidak ingin para tetangga terganggu dengan teriakan mereka lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Peraturannya mudah dan hampir mirip dengan truth or dare. Siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh ujung botol ini, boleh memilih untuk menggombali orang yang berada disebelah kirinya atau memakan pocky dengan orang yang berada disebelah kanannya. Waktu untuk memikirkan gombalan hanya 10 detik, jika tidak, maka harus langsung memakan pocky dengan orang disebelah kanannya. Pocky tidak boleh tersisa lebih dari tiga sentimeter, ingat itu"

"Aku mengerti, tapi nama permainannya kedengaran jelek. Siwon hyung sepertinya punya usulan nama yang lebih baik"

Heechul nyaris saja akan melempar kotak pocky pada maknae mereka itu, jika tidak ditahan oleh Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menyeringai lebar, setelah reflek bersembunyi dibelakang Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita namai… Spin the Pick-up Lines' Bottle?"

"Bukannya itu bahasa inggris dari nama awalnya?"

Siwon menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar lalu terkekeh. Dia tidak punya ide lain, untung saja yang lain setuju tanpa mengomentari lebih lanjut. Saat ini, posisi duduk mereka, jika diputar searah jarum jam dan diurutkan mulai dari Leeteuk, maka akan berlanjut pada Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Heechul. Sesuai kesepakatan, Leeteuk yang pertama memutar botol untuk memulai permainan. Botol berputar cukup lama hingga ujungnya berhenti pada Donghae. Semua menghela nafas lega, kecuali Leeteuk yang was – was, kalau saja Donghae tidak mau menggombali Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, kau tahu bukan kalau superhero itu ada banyak? Seperti Superman, Batman, Ironman, dan Spiderman. Aku juga ingin menjadi salah satu superhero, tapi bukan mereka"

"Huh? Lalu kau ingin menjadi siapa?"

"I want to be Your man"

Ekspresi nyaris muntah diperlihatkan oleh member lain, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Lee Donghae dan mulut manisnya cukup untuk membuat main dancer grup mereka itu salah tingkah. Donghae lalu memutar botol tersebut hingga berhenti pada Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Ukh… Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ya? Cepatlah, waktu berputar"

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Kau itu seperti kamera. Setiap saat aku melihat mu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi geli yang langsung saja disambut tawa oleh para hyung nya. Lalu Ryeowook kembali memutar botol, dan akhirnya botol itu berhenti tepat menunjuk pada Shindong.

"Ahh… aku tidak mau melakukan ini"

"Kalau begitu, ambil pocky nya dan lakukan pada Eunhyuk"

Heechul mengoper kotak pocky rasa strawberry pada Shindong. Namun, tepat setelah ia menerima kotak tersebut, dari sudut matanya tampak Donghae yang sedang melemparkan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pilih gombalan saja. Yesung"

"Cepat katakan"

"Mata mu itu seperti IKEA. Aku selalu tersesat didalamnya"

Simpel, tapi cukup memberikan efek buruk pada wajah Yesung yang saat ini tampak berkerut aneh. Botol kembali diputar oleh Shindong tanpa menunggu komentar dari teman – temannya. Botol itu lalu berhenti didepan Siwon.

"Aku pilih pocky"

"APA?! Kau punya banyak gombalan, kenapa harus memilih pocky?!"

Kyuhyun histeris melihat Siwon yang dengan santainya membuka bungkus pocky rasa cokelat dengan satu tangan. Sebelah tangannya lagi, mencekal lengan Kyuhyun yang akan melarikan diri dari sana.

"Oh Kyuhyunnie, hyung tidak akan mencium mu. Kita akan menyisakannya tiga sentimeter, jangan khawatir"

Mengapit pocky itu diantara bibirnya, Siwon mengetuk bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan ujung pocky yang di lapisi cokelat. Inginnya lari, namun sayang kedua tangan Siwon saat ini menahan lengannya. Dengan terpaksa, maknae berwajah manis itu membuka mulutnya dan memakan perlahan pocky tersebut. Tidak sama dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon lebih memilih untuk memakan pocky disisinya lebih cepat, dan sebelum Kyuhyun bisa menarik kepalanya ke belakang, tangan visual Super Junior itu bergerak lebih cepat untuk menahan kedua pipi maknae nya itu. Ryeowook memekik girang, sedangkan Eunhyuk segera mengambil gambar dua orang didepannya itu.

Bibir Siwon sukses menempel pada bibir Kyuhyun. Memberikan sedikit tekanan pada bibir tebal sang maknae, ia pun mundur terlebih dahulu untuk melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun. Mendapat ciuman tiba – tiba seperti itu, jujur saja membuat kepala Kyuhyun terasa berputar dengan getaran aneh namun menyenangkan disekujur tubuhnya, ini membingungkan karena rasa aneh dan menyenangkan yang bercampur. Ia lalu beringsut menjauhi Siwon setelah tersadar dari kebingungannya, dan segera menempel pada Ryeowook yang tertawa keras. Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahu, padahal didalam hati bersorak senang, lalu memutar botol yang sempat terlupakan tadi. Botol itu dengan ajaibnya berhenti kembali menunjuk padanya.

"Apa aku harus memilih lagi? Kalau ya, aku akan pilih pocky lagi"

"Tidak, tidak. Berikan waktu untuk si maknae bernafas. Tapi jika kali ini kau kembali dapat giliran, baru kau boleh memilih. Putar lagi botolnya!"

Jika saja Heechul tidak buka suara, Siwon pasti akan langsung menerkam bibir milik Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sayang, botol itu tidak berhenti lagi pada Siwon melainkan pada Leeteuk. Berdehem pelan, sang leader langsung saja menatap Donghae.

"Kau tahu, Donghae-ah? Apa hal yang paling menakjubkan di hidup ku?"

"Apa itu, hyung?"

"Aku sudah menyebutkannya saat mengawali kalimat ku tadi"

Donghae terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. Hanya Eunhyuk yang sadar dengan wajah bingung Donghae dan segera mencibir 'temannya' itu. Ada kilatan lain di mata pria yang merupakan anggota sub grup D&E itu, tampak seperti kekesalan. Antara kesal karena mendengar gombalan Leeteuk atau kesal melihat kebodohan Donghae, atau juga karena keduanya.

Permainan berlanjut dan botol pun berhenti tepat menunjuk Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya menangis karena harus menggombali orang yang baru saja menciumnya tadi. Namun, Kyuhyun juga tidak mau harus berbagi pocky dengan Ryeowook. Tidak ada yang tahu tangan usil siapa yang nanti akan menekan belakang kepala mereka berdua. Akhirnya ia memilih gombalan. Mencoba tidak menghiraukan tatapan bersemangat Siwon, ia pun memulai.

"Kadang aku berpikir, hyung… Apakah kau ini terbuat dari anggur yang difermentasikan? Karena kau begitu memabukkan seperti wine…"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari menjauh sebelum Siwon bisa menyeretnya masuk dalam pelukan pria itu. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang Donghae yang menepuk kepalanya pelan sambil terkekeh. Siwon yang melihat itu, langsung merengut dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. Kyuhyun juga kembali memutar botol tersebut. Matanya memandang horror pada ujung botol yang berhenti mengarah pada Siwon yang saat ini sedang menyeringai dan langsung mengejarnya. Teman mereka yang lain hanya bisa menertawakan penderitaan Kyuhyun yang selama ini berjuluk Evil Maknae, tampak berlari ketakutan menghindari kejaran Siwon.

Mereka semua berhenti tertawa saat mendengar alarm Shindong berbunyi, menandakan jam sebelas malam. Pria yang sedang dalam program menurunkan berat badannya itu, segera saja pamit pulang. Yang lain juga ikut pamit untuk pulang, kecuali Eunhyuk. Awalnya Kyuhyun juga ingin menginap, namun Siwon menyeretnya keluar dan menyarankan sang maknae untuk menginap ditempatnya. Wajah paling menyedihkan segera ia pasang saat menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sayang sekali kedua hyung nya itu malah melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum polos dan segera mengunci pintu saat Siwon berhasil menyeretnya keluar.

"Hyukkie, apa Kyuhyun tidak apa – apa kalau dibawa pergi si kuda liar itu?"

"Sudahlah, Hae. Kalau mereka berdua bercinta, Kyuhyun tidak akan hamil, jadi jangan khawatir dan ayo kita segera ke kamar"

"Padahal bukan itu yang ku maksud, tapi ya sudahlah"

Donghae segera mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah berlari duluan kearah kamar tidur dan menanggalkan pakaiannya selama menuju kesana. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini? Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia mereka saja. Walaupun saat ini desahan bisa terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup itu.

* * *

END

* * *

Sebenarnya, Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek sudah author selesaikan sampai chapter 5, bahkan lagi jalan bikin chapter 6. Cuma masih takut ada yang belum fix (padahal chapter 4 dari kemarin udah dibaca bahkan lebih dari lima kali, dari awal sampai akhir, buat cek ulang kalau ada kesalahan). Anyway, mungkin agak malaman bakal di update nya (iya, malam ini). Cek aja di ig author yang memang khusus untuk post update fanfict, kyon0_2 (numpang promosi, baru bikin soalnya ehe)

Jangan lupa untuk review :)


End file.
